Brazing is a well-known method of coupling two metal parts together by fusing a layer of fusible material, such as solder, between adjoining surfaces. It is also known to heat the fusible material in the region of the coupling, thereby causing the fusible material to melt. Upon cooling, the fusible material consolidates to form a brazed coupling.
Apparatus currently available for brazing components together are generally large, immobile machines that require large amounts of water. There are generally two techniques of brazing, including gas brazing and induction brazing. Parts that are brazed with gas brazing machines are generally cleaned with an acid etching process to remove carbon deposits formed in the brazing process. Heat control may be difficult and often requires constant adjustment. Generally, gas brazing machines are preheated before running production. Induction brazing involves the use of induction coils to induce localized heat in the materials being brazed. Heating occurs primarily as a result of the resistance to flow of current induced in conductive materials when placed in a magnetic field produced by a rapidly alternating current. The alternating current in the parts to be brazed is generated by the induction coils, the geometry of which dictates the electromagnetic field.
In an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a brazing apparatus includes a fixture configured to support first and second components. An induction coil is supported for movement relative to the fixture and is configured to braze the first component to the second component. A quenching applicator is supported for movement relative to the fixture and is configured to supply coolant to the first and second components. A gas supply is coupled to the quenching applicator.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a brazing apparatus includes a fixture configured to support a part assembly, and an induction coil configured to move relative to the fixture and to heat the part assembly. A quenching applicator is configured to move relative to the induction coil and the fixture. The quenching applicator is further configured to cool the part assembly after heating. A controller is configured to control movement of the induction coil and the quenching applicator.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a quenching system for cooling a part includes a gas supply, a liquid supply, and a valve system coupled to the gas supply and the liquid supply. An applicator is coupled to valve system, and a controller is configured to control the valve system to quench a part with at least one of a gas from the gas supply and a liquid from the liquid supply. The controller is further configured to control the valve system to purge liquid from the nozzle after the part has been quenched.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus includes an induction coil configured to heat first and second components, and a quenching system having an applicator. The applicator is configured to apply a gas and a liquid to the first and second components, either simultaneously or sequentially.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.